Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais mon Noël
by Moon's Night
Summary: Les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grand pas, amenant avec elles la joie et l'excitation de ce moment magique. Mais également un tas d'ennui en tout genre pour ce pauvre Kagami / Calendrier de l'avent 2014. A tendance yaoiste.
1. Drabble 1 - Concert

**Résumé : **Les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grand pas, amenant avec elles la joie et l'excitation de ce moment magique. Mais aussi un tas d'ennui en tout genre pour ce pauvre Kagami.

**Note : **C'est décembre. Noël approche et en attendant, nous avons le Calendrier de l'Avent, proposé par la Ficothèque Ardente. Tant de joie mes amis ! Cette année, j'ai décidé de faire les choses bien. Donc, tous les drabbles de ce recueil se suivront. Et vous aurez l'insigne honneur de découvrir les mésaventure de notre tigre préféré.

**Note 2 : **Je vous mettrais à chaque fois le mot de la journée/soirée, en évidence. Pour ce 1er jour, il s'agit de _**concert**_. Et c'est moi qui l'ai tiré. Je ne vous dis pas ma tête en voyant le mot. Mais je pense m'en être plutôt bien sortir

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Si on ne peut plus faire ses courses tranquillement...<strong>

C'était le début de décembre, l'air se faisant plus froid pendant que le ciel prenait des couleurs gris pâle. Une atmosphère hivernale avait envahi la ville, annonçant du même coup l'approche des fêtes et la principale raison de la présence du jeune homme dans ce grand magasin.

Boudeur, Kagami posa ses articles sur le tapis roulant, fixant d'un mauvais œil les boites de décorations qui y reposaient. C'était une idée de la coach qui avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête de Noël. Bon nombre des équipes de baskets qu'il connaissait se prêtaient au jeu, agrandissant ainsi la liste de courses. Le roux soupira une nouvelle fois, blasé par la situation. Encore une idée saugrenue.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir les prendre ?

Ses billes rouges se posèrent sur la caissière, celle-ci ayant passé ses articles. Guirlandes, santons, bougies. Et des choses plus personnel. Comme les caleçon qu'elle lui mettait sous le nez. Le lycéen piqua un fard, faisant rire de _**concert**_ les autres clients.

- Ils ne mettront jamais votre joli petit postérieur en valeur. Ce serait un crime !

Cela acheva Taiga qui poussa un juron, amusant davantage les femmes derrière lui avant qu'il ne sorte des billets pour payer ses courses avec lesquelles il s'enfuit en vitesse.

Elles commençaient bien ces fêtes.


	2. Drabble 2 - Tenue

**Note :** Deuxième jour, deuxième mot. Aujourd'hui, c'est _**tenue**_. Pas très compliqué. Et ça colle assez avec le drabble précédent. J'aurais tout de même eu du mal à pondre mon idée -u-

**Note 2** : Oui. Deux drabbles le même jour. La publication sera chaotique un bon moment, entre les cours et les préparations pour les fêtes... Je vous laisse imaginer la choses.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.<strong>

Le rire de son rival lui arracha un frisson, ses mains s'affairant à fermer les boutons de la chemise qui complétait sa _**tenue**_. Une grimace contrariée déforma ses lèvres alors qu'Aomine pénétrait dans la pièce, toujours en gloussant.

- Tu peux arrêter de rire.

- Fais pas cette tête. Elle est tout de même forte cette caissière.

Piquant un fard, Kagami tenta d'oublier sa mésaventure de la veille tandis qu'il se concentrait sur le miroir. Le costume que le bleuté lui avait apporté lui allait à merveille, lui assurant d'être présentable à la fête de Noël d'Akashi. Parce qu'il organisait une soirée pour marquer le coup. Franchement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches **?**

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les mains du garçon s'étaient frayées un chemin sur ses fesses, les molestant. Pris d'un frisson, Taiga vainement tenta de se dégager. Il était coincé par le corps puissant de l'ailier et l'évier de sa salle de bain.

- Ahomine ?!

- Je vérifie les dires de cette cruche. Tais toi un peu.

Et pour mieux le faire taire, le bleuté attrapa son menton, le forçant à l'embrasser alors que son autre main s'était faufilée dans le pantalon du rouge. Là, Kagami en était certain, il aurait mieux fait de quitter le Japon pour les fêtes.


	3. Drabble 3 - Restaurant

Notes : Moi ? En retard ? Pfff. Même pas vrai ! Bon ok... peut-être un petit peu... tout petit hein ! Faut dire qu'avec mes partiels, c'était compliqué. Et mon inspiration bancale... donc voila. Enfin bref ! Le 3 décembre, le mot fut **restaurant**. Et voici ce que ça a donné.

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Si je m'étais attendu à ça !<strong>

Kuroko dégustait la mousse vanille/chocolat que son coéquipier lui avait préparé, celle-ci rivalisant presque avec les meilleurs desserts des plus grands _**restaurants**_. Kagami semblait prêt pour préparer les plats pour le soir de Noël. Alors pourquoi était-il si... contrarié ?

- Kagami-kun ?

Le rouge ne lui répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées les plus perturbées. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir toutes ces images de la tête, tous ses souvenirs. _Ses_ mains sur son corps, _sa_ bouche sur son cou, _son_ torse se collant au sien, _ses_ doigts se frayant un chemin plus bas, beaucoup plus bas.

- Kagami-kun ?

Le sous-nommé sursauta violemment, faisant tomber son plat qui se vida sur le sol. La sauce au chocolat macula le parquet, lui rappelant étrangement la peau d'un certain jeune homme avant qu'un juron ne lui échappe.

- L'enflure !

Le bleuté ne comprit pas exactement ce qui prenait à son coéquipier et ami de se comporter de la sorte, mais il n'en fit rien et préféra garder le silence tout en l'aidant. Cela avait certainement quelque chose à voir avec l'air enjoué qu'avait affiché Aomine la veille, ce sourire satisfait ne s'étant pas décollé de son visage. Et ce fut alors comme une évidence.

- Toi aussi tu l'as fait avec Aomine-kun ?

- Quoi ?!


	4. Drabble 4 - Invités

**Note** : 4ème drabble. Avec le mot _**invités**_... Cool quoi. J'ai laissé l'inspiration me porter et voila ce que ça a donné =)

**Note 2** : Merci pour les reviews. Je n'y ai pas répondu mais je vous fais plein de bisous pour compenser !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile !<span>**

Riko avait du mal à rester calmée, ses **_invités_** surprises courant à travers le gymnase en hurlant et poursuivant l'as de son équipe. Elle se retenait avec peine de ne pas balancer ses chaussures sur ces imbéciles pendant que les autres membres de Seirin observaient avec amusement leurs camarades se faire courser de la sorte.

- Reviens ici tout de suite Kagamicchi !

- Comment as-tu osé ?!

- Foutez moi la paix !

Le rouge zigzagua, évitant la tornade blonde de justesse avant de se diriger vers la sortir... bloquée par sa coach. Kagami tiqua en la voyant, manquant de se prendre le chewing-gum à grosse poitrine en pleine poire pour ensuite se diriger vers l'autre bout du couloir et fuir par une fenêtre. Des sifflements le suivirent, des hurlements aussi tandis qu'il courrait le plus rapidement jusqu'au bâtiment principal de son lycée.

Pourquoi cet imbécile avait-il ouvert sa bouche ? Il avait maintenant Kise et Momoi sur le dos. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Les préparatifs pour la fête de Noël lui prenaient de temps assez pour qu'on lui ajoute des ennuis supplémentaires. Un grognement lui échappa, ses pas accélérant. Il trouverait un moyen de se venger d'Aomine. Quoi qu'il en coûte !


	5. Drabble 5 - Iconographie

**Note** : 5 décembre et le mot du jour est **_iconographie_**... Oui, bien sûr ! J'en fais quoi de ce mot ?! Enfin... voila le résultat.

**Note 2** : J'ai utilisé le mot avec al définition suivante (merci google !) : _Etude des représentations artistiques d'un même sujet, parfois sur divers supports (peinture, sculpture...)_. Voila pour la petite explication =)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pensées troubles<strong>

Kagami avait envie de se taper la tête contre son pupitre. Quelle idée saugrenue avait eu leur professeur de leur demander de faire l'**_iconographie_** de l'œuvre qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Et en anglais qui plus est. Et puis même, qu'est-ce que c'était au juste, une _**iconographie**_ ?

Un soupir lui échappa, son regard de feu se posant sur les nuages au loin. La neige n'était plus très loin de tomber, le ciel prenant une teinte grise. Cela avait un côté déprimant, lui annonçant d'une certaine façon qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus jouer sur le terrain de basket en bas de chez lui. Bien que les vacances de fin d'année approchaient, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être démoralisé. Il allait passer les prochains jours chez lui, à se morfondre ou à jouer sur sa console, en substitution de son terrain favori. Mais jouer tout seul...

Ses joues se tintèrent d'un beau rose, une boule se formant dans son ventre. Pourquoi ce type s'était imposé à son esprit ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait le voir. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Une autre vague de chaleur le parcourut, son souffle se coupant. Ce type commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.


	6. Drabble 6 - Service

**Note** : Le 6 décembre, le mot est **_service_** (un mot simple !) Et voici le drabble qui va avec.

**Note 2** : Certains doivent se demander "Et la suite du 3ème drabble ?! Avec Kuroko ?" Et bah... j'y ai pas pensé x) Mais ne vous inquiéter pas. Vous aurez une explication ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ça s'annonçait mal...<strong>

- Kagami-kun ? Je peux te demander un _**service**_ ?

Un frisson traversa tout son corps, les billes bleues de son ami le fixant avec étrangeté tandis qu'il sirotait à moitié son milk-shake à la vanille. Le rouge avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il hocha tout de même de la tête.

- Le manager de Kise-kun a besoin de personnes pour réaliser un calendrier de Noël, et...

- Non.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te demander.

Le jeune homme tiqua, conscient de ce que voulait le bleuté. Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. Et il était hors de question qu'il pose dans ce calendrier.

- Kuroko, il est hors de question que je pose devant un appareil photo.

- Mais Kagami-kun, c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Je t'ai dit non.

- Kagami-kun.

Un combat visuel débuta alors, les deux jeunes hommes ne voulant pas céder lorsque Tetsuya n°2 fit son apparition, déstabilisant le rouquin. Il n'en fallut pas moins à Kuroko pour prendre la chose comme une victoire et entraîner de force son ami à le suivre.

- C'est décidé. Allons-y.

- J'ai dit non !

Son coéquipier n'en eut cure, le tirant à sa suite dans une direction inconnue. Et comme plusieurs fois depuis plusieurs jours, Kagami eut un mauvais pressentiment.


	7. Drabble 7 - Sapin

**Note :** Septième jour ! Et le mot est **_sapin_**. Après le drabble précédent, je ne voyais pas trop quoi faire (ma bêta voulait que Kagami se prenne une branche x) Mais ça ne s'est pas fait) Donc voici le résultat.

**Note 2** : Ce drabble n'est pas encore corrigé. Cette version arrivera bientôt ^^

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un souvenir embarrassant<strong>

Un grognement sonore se fit entendre, faisant se tourner les regards des passants vers eux tandis que le plus petit tirait son ami fermement.

- Kuroko !

- Cesses donc de faire l'enfant Kagami-kun.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je ne veux pas y aller !

Le bleuté s'arrêta d'un coup, son chien suivant le pas avant de fixer le plus grand d'un air sévère et contrarié.

- C'est pour une œuvre de charité Kagami-kun. Ne peux-tu donc pas y mettre du tien ?

- Mais..

- Et Aomine-kun ne sera pas là.

Le rouge piqua un fard, se souvenant de la scène qui s'était produite dans sa salle de bain quelques jours auparavant. Puis la pseudo discussion qu'il avait eu avec son coéquipier. Coéquipier qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, bien décidé à l'emmener avec lui.

- Ok... je viens.

- Super.

Le lycéen reprit alors sa route, sous les aboiements joyeux de Tetsuya n°2. Vaincu, Kagami soupira bruyamment pour ensuite suivre le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers la grande place de la ville, d'où on pouvait voir la cime du grand **_sapin_** installé pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Il sentait qu'il allait encore en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Surtout quand il viendrait à avoir une certaine discussion avec son ombre.


	8. Drabble 8 - Mousse

**Note :** C'est le huitième jour. Et pour ce huit décembre, le mot tiré est **_mousse_**... Cool ! Pas d'inspiration à l'horizon. Jusqu'à l'éclair de génie !

**Note 2** : Drabble non corrigé. Ca arrive bientôt.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un verre de trop<span>**

C'était son quatrième verre ? Ou son cinquième ? Le rouge ne se souvenait même plus. Le photographe lui en avait donné un, peu de temps après son arrivée dans les studios et lui avait assuré que ça le détendrait. Taiga n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il contenait et à présent, il se sentait lourd comme du plomb et fixait la _**mousse**_ qu'avait formé précédemment le liquide, se dissoudre contre les parois.

- Kagamicchi ?

Une touffe blonde apparut devant lui, deux yeux bleus étonnés le scrutant quand un sourire béat se dessina sur le visage de Kagami qui étreignit soudain le jeune homme

Pris de court, Kise rattrapa le tigre de justesse, l'entendant baragouiner des choses incohérentes dans son cou alors qu'il s'écroulait de tout son poids sur lui. Il n'y avait plus de doute, Kagami était ivre.

- Kurokocchi, je vais le ramener.

Le sous-nommé lui fit un signe de tête, l'inquiétude se lisant sur ses traits avant que le blond ne se détourne tout en passant le bras de Kagami autour de son épaule pour mieux le soutenir. Vu tout le champagne que le rouge avait bu, il ne risquait pas de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit tout seul. Et cette simple pensée arracha un sourire énigmatique à Kise.


	9. Drabble 9 - Ange

**Note :** Pour le neuf décembre, le mot sorti fut _**ange**_. Après ce que j'ai fait pour le huit, je ne voyais pas trop (comme d'habitude en fait) Puis en me relisant, c'est devenu presque évident !

**Note 2** : Drabble non corrigé. La version corrigé arrive bientôt ^^

**Enjoy =) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une belle gueule de bois et quelque chose en plus...<strong>

Des doigts agiles, glissant sur sa peau avec une facilité déconcertante. Une bouche tendre, douce mais parfois si dure, taquine et mutine. Des yeux pénétrants, inquisiteurs, envoûtants. Est-ce un **_ange_** ? Ou bien un démon ? Il n'en savait rien.

Animé d'une migraine affreuse, Kagami se réveilla difficilement, la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche. Une main passa sur son visage, tentant de le détendre alors qu'il essaie de se souvenir comment il avait fait pour arriver dans son lit. La veille, il avait suivi -ou plutôt, s'était fait entraîné de force- par Kuroko à un shooting photo pour un calendrier de Noël. On l'avait habillé en lutin, fait faire des poses en tout genre, et boire un liquide étrange qui l'avait rendu tout mou. Et après...

Jurant contre son maux de tête, le rouquin se leva doucement, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Quand il remarqua une marque rougeâtre sur son poignet. Puis une autre sur son torse. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent soudain, l'ahurissement faisant place à l'angoisse et l'horreur. Il n'avait pas fait ça tout de même ?! Mais ses doutes furent confirmés quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors.

- Kaga...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?!


	10. Drabble 10 - Lutins

**Note :** Ok... je suis méga en retard. Je me suis laissée prendre par le temps, les cours et la flemmardise. Mais je rattrape le coup ! Et pour de 10ème drabble, le mot est **_lutins_**. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Note 2** : Plusieurs drabbles d'un coup ! Youhou ! Vous êtes contents, avouez. Par contre, ils ne sont pas encore corrigés. Ca arrive rapidement (ma bétâ bosse, donc il faut attendre =) )

Note 3 : Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais merci ! Je vous adore. Vous aurez des réponses à vos questions sous peu ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le petit café où ils se trouvaient avait un côté féerique, les serveurs déguisés en <strong><em>lutins<em>** se promenant dans l'établissement complètement décoré en prenant les commandes des clients. Il aurait pu rester ainsi, à les regarder mais c'était sans compter le petit jeune homme en face de lui.

- Vas tu me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les turquoises de son ami, l'incompréhension et l'irritation les habitant. Un malaise prit alors place en lui, son visage se détournant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- On n'est pas allé si loin...

- Tout de même.

- Mais...

- Je peux comprendre pour Aomine-kun mais toi...

Le jeune homme piqua un fard, se sentant comme un gamin en train de se faire disputer. En fait, c'était le cas et son ancien coéquipier ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire.

- C'est de sa faute d'ailleurs !

- De sa faute ?

- Oui ! Il a lancé un concours !

Kuroko ouvrit des yeux ronds, fixant le blond en face de lui qui souriait d'un air niais. Qu'est-ce que ses imbéciles avaient encore eu comme idée ?


	11. Drabble 11 - Couronne

**Note :** Onzième jour ! Le mot était _**couronne**_. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Et j'ai eu cette idée... saugrenue x)

**Note 2** : J'ai fait l'impasse sur les titres. J'y réfléchirais plus tard :P

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Regardant Tatsuya accroché la <em><strong>couronne<strong>_ de houx au plafond, Kagami tentait de ne pas se mordre les ongles en voyant l'équilibre précaire qu'avait la chaise sur lequel était son frère de cœur. Quelques heures plus tôt, l'as de Seirin l'avait invité pour qu'ils passent la journée tous les deux. Mais Taiga n'aurait pas cru voir le brun sur cette chaise... ni cette chose l'accompagner.

- Encore.

Le bras tendu, Murasakibara fixait le rouquin avec insistance, attendant que celui-ci lui remplisse à nouveau le bol qu'il lui avait donné. Il lui avait déjà vidé un énorme paquet de chips ainsi que deux de marshmallows... et il en voulait encore ? Il exagérait.

- Tu en as eu assez, fit Kagami légèrement agacé.

- Donnes m'en encore.

- Je t'ai dit non !

Taiga entendit le rire du brun, lui arrachant un grognement. Le rouge eut envie de lui répliquer, cependant, le souffle chaud de Murasakibara dans son cou l'arrêta net.

- Donnes moi quelque chose ou c'est toi que je mangerais.

Kagami rougit violemment, se décalant alors d'un coup. Et quand il rencontra le regard espiègle du garçon, il comprit qu'il ne rigolait pas. Alors, sans hésiter, Taiga s'exécuta et alla chercher un autre paquet dans ses placards. Il n'était pas pour se faire dévorer. Pas encore.


	12. Drabble 12 - Secret

**Note :** Douzième case du calendrier, le mot caché étant **_secret_**. Et ça donne la suite directe du précédent drabble.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Tu vas arrêter oui<p>

Kagami avait envie de s'enfuir, très loin. De prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir son appartement. Cependant, il ne pouvait aller nulle part avant le retour de Himuro. Pourquoi était-il parti

- Non mais...

- J'ai...

- Je sais que tu as encore faim ! Mais il n'y a plus rien !

- Pas tout à fait...

Le rouge piqua un fard, tentant de se dégager, sans succès. Il était dans de beaux draps. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Il n'avait fait de mal à personne. Ok, il avait tout fait pour battre la génération des Miracles, ce n'était plus un **_secret_** pour personne. Mais ça ne justifiait pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui de cette façon.

- Putain Murasaki...

- Je suis revenu !

Le brun resta figé, sa phrase mourant dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détourner de la scène en face de lui. Il devait rêver, parce que pour qu'Atsushi soit en train d'enlacer son petit frère adoré sur le canapé...

- Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Kagami n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que Tatsuya s'évanouit sur le pas de sa porte, les paquets de chips tombant avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?


	13. Drabble 13 - Magasin

**Note :** Treize Décembre. Mot du jour : **_Magasin_**. J'ai rit en voyant le mot. C'était presque une évidence en fait (merci à ma bêta !) Je vous laisse voir ce qui va se passer pour Kagami cette fois-ci.

**Note 2** : A force d'écrire ces petits drabbles, je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup trop de choses passaient à la trappe. Du coup, je risque de faire un one-shot pour finaliser le recueil. Ce n'est pas encore certain mais l'idée est bien ancrée dans un coin de mon crâne =)

* * *

><p>Il avait envie de mourir. Il en avait juste assez. Pourquoi le mot de décembre devait-il être aussi chiant ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas y avoir une compétition de basket pour occuper la coach et l'équipe ? Cela aurait été tellement mieux que ces préparatifs de Noël. Taiga en avait marre de faire les courses pour acheter des décorations et ingrédients pour diverses recettes. Il avait dû faire au moins une cinquante de gâteaux depuis le début du mois. Rien que d'y penser, Kagami avait peur de monter sur une balance.<p>

Posant ses articles sur le tapis roulant, le lycéen sortit son portefeuille pour payer ses achats, désireux de rentrer chez lui quand une voix fluette lui parvint, lui arrachant un frisson d'effroi.

- Oh ! Mais c'est le petit mignon de la dernière fois ! Je vous ai mis des caleçons de côté. Vous verrez, ils sont géniaux ceux là

La caissière ! Celle de la dernière fois ! Il était maudit. À cause d'elle, Aomine lui avait presque sauté dessus. Avant que ses anciens coéquipiers s'y mettent également. C'était vraiment sa veine.

Alors, sans prendre les sous-vêtements tendu par la jeune femme, Kagami quitta le **_magasin_** une fois ses articles payés, les joues rougies. Fichu mois de décembre.


	14. Drabble 14 - Paillettes

**Note :** Après la caissière, nous aurons pour ce drabble-ci un tortionnaire pour notre tigre préféré (oui, encore ! Mais ne venez pas me dire que vous n'adorez pas l'idée) Ainsi, avec le mot _**paillettes**_ (qui me disait rien...) et l'idée soufflée par ma chère bêtà, on a ce qui suit.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ?Ah oui ! Cet imbécile blond avait tapé à sa porte.<p>

- C'est quoi ces _**paillettes**_ ?

- Oh, elles me vont bien hein ?

Kagami avait froncé un sourcil, étudiant le sourire joyeux de Kise en face de lui pour refermer la porte soudain, ne se souciant pas du jeune homme qui hurlait. La dernière fois qu'il était entré dans son appartement, il avait quasiment abusé de lui. Et après ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'un de ses anciens coéquipiers... le jeune homme s'arrêta, un frisson le parcourant. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'en souvenir.

- Kagamicchi !

- Vas-t-en !

- Mais...

- Sors !

Difficilement, le rouquin tenta de fermer sa porte, Kise poussa avec force pour entrer dans son appartement. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

- Pousses toi !

Ayant perdu l'équilibre, Taiga s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, vite suivi par cet impertinent qui lui avait atterri dessus. Mais pourquoi lui ?

- Dégages ! Ou...

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'une bouche inquisitrice vint prendre farouchement la sienne... et ne plus la lâcher. Et pour le coup, Kagami sentait que cette fois-ci, il allait encore en voir de toutes les couleurs.


	15. Drabble 15 - Traîneau

**Note :** Quinzième jour, quinzième mot. Celui ci est traîneau... Me voyant mal foutre le Père Noël dans ce passage (non mais comment il aurait pu apparaitre en plus) ça a fini de cette façon.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Caché au fond du <strong><em>traîneau<em>** qui servirait de char à sa classe, le jeune basketteur essayait de se faire tout petit et oublier d'un de ses camarades. Cependant, c'était sans compter la capacité impressionnante qu'avait son ami à le retrouver.

- Kagami-kun.

Le sous-nommé sursauta à l'entente de son nom, son regard inquiet rencontrant alors les billes turquoises du jeune homme près de lui. Franchement, comment il arrivait à faire ça ?

- Laisses moi tranquille.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler.

Kuroko fixait son coéquipier avec une pointe de douceur, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses traits. Il était bien rare de voir le grand Kagami recroquevillé sur lui même au fond d'un traîneau en carton. Mais vu la situation actuelle, il pouvait avoir le droit de se cacher.

- Écoutes, ce n'est pas en restant ici que les choses s'arrangeront.

Haussant un sourcil, le rouquin se tourna correctement vers son ami tout en lui lançant une œillade suspicieuse.

- Et comment je m'en sors de ce merdier ?

Les lèvres du bleuté s'étirèrent alors en un sourire un peu plus grand, intriguant Taiga qui se demandait ce que son ami pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


	16. Drabble 16 - Folie

**Note :** En ce 16 décembre, le mot **_folie_** est sorti. Tant de joie ! Ca colle avec le drabble précédent (ma béta a toujours de bonnes idées... bien que je ne les exploites pas toujours :P) Et voila ce que ça a donné

* * *

><p>C'était de la <strong><em>folie<em>**. De la pure **_folie_**. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment Kuroko avait eu cette idée. C'était juste du délire total.

- Shin-chan ! Regardes qui voilà.

Sortant de nulle part, Takao accourut vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres alors que Midorima le suivait, une énorme peluche en forme de dauphin dans les mains. Ce devait être son stupide objet du jour, pensa Kagami avec un certain scepticisme.

- Salut Kagami. Prêt pour la grande fête ?

- Takao, ne commences pas, lâcha Midorima avec ennui.

- Je n'ai encore rien fait.

Le brun se mit à bouder pour la forme, intriguant le rouquin quand Kazunari reporta son regard sur lui, une certaine malice y régnant. Jusqu'à ce que Taiga n'ouvre ses rétines d'étonnement.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Takao se retrouva prisonnier des grandes mains du rouge qui colla sa bouche contre la sienne avant de le dévorer. Puis il partit comme il était venu, lui offrant un sourire triomphant avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Estomaqué, le brun tourna au rouge pivoine, Midorima ne saisissant toujours pas la scène qui s'était déroulé tandis que Kagami rentrait chez lui, un air jubilatoire sur le visage. Kuroko n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée.


	17. Drabble 17 - Cocktail

**Note :** _**Cocktail**_... c'est le mot du 17 décembre... Et franchement, je me voyais mal rendre Kagami ivre une nouvelle fois (pas aussi tôt en tout cas) Et vu le précédent, je pensais continuer la petite vengeance du tigre. Jusqu'à ce que je vois ma liste de courses. Et ça a dérapé x)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Pop-corn ?<p>

- C'est bon.

- Chips ?

- Aussi.

- Boissons ?

- Ok.

- Saucisses _**cocktail**_ ?

- Oui, oui et oui. Comme tout ce qui est sur la liste.

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage du garçon, ses iris bleus regardant son ami derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Certes, c'était le sixième fois qu'ils refaisaient l'inventaire mais Kuroko n'avait aucune envie que la coach les engueule s'il manquait quelque chose.

- Sérieux, c'est bon là.

- Oui, mais...

- Pas de mais ! J'en ai marre.

Épuisé, Kagami abandonna son coin cuisine pour aller s'étaler dans son divan. Il en avait assez de ses préparatifs. Il souhaitait juste se reposer. Ces derniers jours avaient été complètement dingues après tout.

- Alors ?

Sursautant, le rouge se tourna vers Tetsuya qui le fixait avec curiosité. Un long moment passa, Kagami sachant parfaitement de quoi voulait parler son ami, avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

- Ça a fonctionné... je crois.

- Avec Kise-kun ?

- Non. Avec Takao.

Le bleu continua de la fixer, muet comme une tombe quand il croisa les bras, réfléchissant intensément.

- Ça ne risque plus de marcher dans ce cas.

Les rétines de Kagami s'écarquillèrent, les mots de son ami l'estomaquant. Il devait rigoler, non ?

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi s'ils recommencent ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Sérieusement ?!


	18. Drabble 18 - Sucre

**Note :** Dix-huitième jour et retour à la case départ pour Taiga ! (Mwahahaha... pardon) Avec le mot **_sucre_**, je me voyais faire un truc sympa. Mais je ne voyais pas qui de Kise, Murasakiba ou Takao faire apparaître. Quand je me suis rappelée qu'il y avait Aomine (moi, la mémoire courte, non !) Du coup, Kagami s'est vu mettre au placard pour ce drabble :P

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Un très mauvais quart d'heure. Et bien que quelque part, cela ne le dérangeait, il n'était pas certain que son capitaine soit vraiment heureux de le retrouver dans l'état qu'il allait finir.<p>

- Tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue ?

Une moue plus abattue peignit son visage, ses yeux or se posant sur la neige à ses pieds. Ça allait mal finir. Il allait encore en voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Franchement, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire !

Le garçon ne prononça pas un mot, écoutant simplement l'autre crier alors qu'il piétinait la poudreuse sur le terrain de basket où ils se trouvaient. Il commença à le critiquer, à grogner. Il cassa du **_sucre_** sur le dos de leur ami, s'excusa ensuite, recommença, traitant son rival d'imbécile quand il le poussa contre le mur et prit possession de sa bouche. Furieux, frustré et contrarié. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Un mauvais quart d'heure. Tout du moins, pour certains, cela pouvait y ressembler. Pour Kise, c'était plutôt une délicieuse bataille qui s'annonçait. Et avec l'adversaire qu'il avait, cela risquait de durer longtemps. Il avait bien fait quelque part de parler de son plan à Kurokocchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'expression :<strong>

_**"Casser du sucre sur le dos de quelqu'un" **: Critiquer une personne en son absence._


	19. Drabble 19 - Rose

**Note** : **_Rose_**. Le mot du 19 décembre est _**Rose**_... j'aime déjà pas cette p***** de couleur alors le mettre dans le drabble. Puis j'ai pensé à la fleur mais je voyais mal Kagami avec des roses. Puis, cette idée m'est venu.

* * *

><p>- C'est quoi cette pose ?<p>

- J'en sais rien...

- On dirait que tu es ivre.

- C'est le cas.

- Vous avez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ?

Un rire communicatif prit son équipe, Kagami piquant un fard tout en s'éloignant. Les photos pour le catalogue de Noël étaient sorties et il ne ressemblait à rien sur les clichés. Il doutait qu'ils soient exploitables mais Kise lui avait assuré que le producteur pourrait en faire quelque chose. Rien que d'y penser, cela ne l'enchantait guère.

- Kagamicchi !

Le jeune homme arriva à sa suite, le couvant d'un regard inquiet pour ensuite s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Taiga se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, les deux dernières où il avait été seul avec le blond lui revenant en mémoire.

- Ne rougis pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Ça c'est ce que tu dis.

Un sourire plus taquin apparut alors sur les lèvres de Kise, son corps s'approchant dangereusement de celui de Kagami qu'il mordit soudain dans le cou. Le rouge n'eut le temps de réagir, ou de faire quoi que se soit que Ryota était déjà parti, satisfait. Il ne put que ruminer, cachant de sa main la marque **_rose_** qui venait de lui être faite. Pourquoi lui ?


	20. Drabble 20 - Paquet

**Note** : Vingtième jour, vingtième drabble. Avec pour mot du jour **_paquet_**. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça a donné

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>- Kagamicchi est vraiment trop mignon quand il rougit, déclara le blond avec un grand sourire.<p>

- Peut-être mais il m'a roulé la pelle du siècle l'autre jour, fit un autre garçon en boudant.

- Tu t'es laissé surprendre, lança un troisième avec moquerie. Maintenant qu'il est au courant, il va se méfier.

- Vous êtes sacrément tordu, souffla un autre.

- Rabat-joie.

Tatsuya fusilla son coéquipier du regard, délaissant un moment l'emballage de son **_paquet_** cadeau avant de soupirer lourdement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Atsushi s'était lancé dans cette... aventure avec ses trois autres garçons. Comme si torturer Kagami de la sorte avec quelque chose d'amusant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, déclara Aomine, toujours en souriant. On s'arrêtera à Noël.

- Arrêtez vous maintenant.

La voix fluette de Kuroko résonna dans le grand salon où ils se trouvaient, mettant mal à l'aise trois des garçons. Himuro lui lança une œillade complice, approuvant ses dires tandis que son ancienne lumière ruminait à ses côtés. Cependant...

- Laisses les donc Kuroko.

Un frisson parcourut le petit groupe, l'arrivait de leur hôte les laissant un moment pantois avant que le bleuté ne fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Si lui aussi s'y mettait, ça risquait d'être compliqué pour Kagami. Et vu son sourire espiègle, ça n'annonçait très mal.


	21. Drabble 21 - Danse

**Note** : En retard, en retard -chantonne- bon, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne hein ! J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un bon réveillon.

Sans attendre, les derniers drabbles du recueil. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Et on commence avec le 21ème et le mot _**danse**_ (non, Kagami ne dansera pas x) )

**Note 2** : Les drabbles sont en correction. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils arriveront, ma bêta fait plein de choses -u- (les fêtes quoi !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les lycéens tournaient autour du grand feu de joie, certains déguisés pour l'occasion, d'autres simplement vêtus de leur tenue habituelle. Les filles tenaient les garçons par la main, les entraînant dans une <em><strong>danse<strong>_ chaotique, emplis de rires, de sourires et de joie. La parade de Noël avait été un succès, le festival de l'école une réussite et la grande fête qui venait de commencer la nuit promettait d'être exceptionnelle. Mais cela n'avait pas pour effet de lui donner le sourire.

- Je suis mal...

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Il n'a pas complètement tord.

- Tu m'aides beaucoup là.

Assis dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, Kagami se morfondait alors que son meilleur ami commençait à se disputer avec son frère de cœur. Il était vraiment dans de beaux draps. Dire que tout cela avait commencé à cause d'une remarque mal placée d'une caissière.

- Il faudrait mieux que tu restes chez toi demain, fit soudain Himuro.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, ajouta Kuroko tout en le fixant.

Taiga ne leur répondit pas, épuisé et las. Qu'il reste chez lui n'y changerait certainement rien. Il était fait comme un rat maintenant qu'Akashi avait décidé de suivre ses trois autres tortionnaires. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il commençait à détester Noël.


	22. Drabble 22 - Exotisme

**Note** : Vingt-deuxième drabble et le mot était **_exotisme_**. Je peux vous dire que j'ai rit avant de chialer en voyant le mot. Heureusement que ma Edward Creed était là pour me trouver une idée !

* * *

><p>Le post publicitaire repassa une nouvelle fois, l'exaspérant tout en lui donnant la vague envie de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro que la voix claire de la femme ne cessait de répéter. Partir commençait à être une bonne idée pour Kagami. Après tout, la ville n'était plus très sûr pour lui avec tous ses détraqués qui lui couraient après.<p>

Se pinçant les lèvres, le rouquin se demandait s'il devait appeler puis préparer ses valises au plus vite -en espérant qu'_**Exotisme**_ _Voyage_* propose des vols immédiats-, quand on sonna soudain à sa porte. Taiga resta figé, inquiet de l'identité de son visiteur avant qu'il n'aille finalement ouvrir après que celui-ci est frappé contre la paroi pendant plus de dix minutes. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'un des membres de l'équipe d'Akashi posté devant son entrée.

Le jeune homme à la peau mate n'eut même pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre de se bouger. Il lui montra le costume qu'il tendait dans une main et le grand sac de toile dans l'autre. Kagami écarquilla les yeux en voyant quel stratagème Akashi avait pu imaginer, puis attrapa le smoking en affichant un air affligé. C'était vraiment une grande bande de malades.

* * *

><p><em>*Apparemment, cette agence de voyage existerait. Je ne suis pas partie vérifier (je fais un minimum confiance à ma béta quoi) mais je vous laisse regarder si vous le souhaitez =)<em>


	23. Drabble 23 - Rires

**Note** : Vingt-troisème jour, avec le mot _**rires**_. Plutôt facile et faut dire que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire celui-ci

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Des <em><strong>rires<strong>_ emplissaient le grand salon de la demeure d'Akashi, des dizaines de personnes parcourant la pièce en discutant et souriant. Parmi toutes ces voix, Kagami -qui venait d'arriver après être amené de force- put reconnaître celle de son ombre, ainsi que celle d'un blond qu'il préférait éviter. Et pour être certain de ne pas tomber sur lui, le jeune homme prit tout simplement la fuite dans un couloir adjacent.

Parcourant un troisième couloir, Taiga regarda autour de lui afin de reprendre son chemin vers la sortie. Il marcha sur une dizaine de mètre quand il se retrouva soudain plaquer contre un mur, une tignasse rouge sang apparaissant devant ses yeux. Il était mal.

Les billes carmin du garçon semblaient lire en lui, un frisson traversant son dos alors qu'une chaleur insidieuse se répandit dans son ventre. Le rouquin déglutit, angoissé tandis que le visage du jeune homme se rapprochait du sien avant de disparaître soudain, le laissant pantelant.

- Je l'ai trouvé, cria-t-il soudain.

Kagami écarquilla ses rétines, le sourire mutin que lui lança l'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles lui glaçant le sang. Un psychopathe ! Il était vraiment mal tombé, et il sentait que la soirée allait être très longue.


	24. Drabble 24 - Flocon

**Note** : Pour le 24 décembre, le mot était _**flocon**_. Je vous laisse lire ce que ça a donné pour moi mais j'aime bien =)

* * *

><p>Poussant un grognement sonore, Kagami remonta la couette sur son corps tout en réprimant un juron, le bas de ses reins lui faisant un mal de chien. Il voulait se rendormir.<p>

De l'endroit où il était, il pouvait voir le ciel devenir gris, annonçant l'arrivée de nouvelles neiges. Il se demandait même si les premiers _**flocons**_ n'étaient pas tombés quand un soupir lui parvint, ses prunelles se posant sur le garçon à sa droite. Seuls ses cheveux couleur marine dépassaient de la couette, le léger ronflement qu'il poussait indiquant bien qu'il ne comptait pas se réveiller de sitôt.

C'était un sacré bordel dans lequel Taiga avait fini la veille. Après qu'Akashi l'ait vendu au reste des invités, la moitié -qui était bien éméchée- lui avait couru après. Avant qu'un certain blond ne lui mette le grappin dessus et le séquestre dans une chambre de la demeure de Seijuurou.

Tournant son regard, Kagami put apercevoir le visage endormi du jeune homme à sa gauche, celui-ci le tenait comme une grosse peluche. Un vrai gamin... qui l'avait poussé à bout. Et lié à cette énergumène... un nouveau soupir lui échappa, ses mains cachant son visage. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa première fois.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous vois venir... oui c'est tout. Comment voulez vous que je cale un lemon en 200 mots... C'est pas possible ! Surtout avec ces trois-là ! Donc, normalement (si la motivation ne s'est pas fait la malle) je devrais écrire un one-shot qui se placera du début du drabble 23 et se terminera par celui-ci. Mais rien n'est encore sûr. Ca dépendra.<em>

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié en tout cas ! _


	25. Drabble 25 - Flammes

**Note** : C'est le dernier ! Le calendrier est terminé... BOUHOU ! Je dois dire que je me serais bien amusée cette année (malgré des hauts et des bas) J'espère que mon recueil vous a plu et je dis merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, laissé des commentaires et suivi les déboires de Kagami jusqu'au bout (bande de méchants !)

Alors voila ! C'est la fin. Et pour le dernier drabble, le mot est **_flammes_**. Je vous laisse donc découvrir la fin (et je dois dire, personnellement, que je l'adore cette fin !)

Bonne lecture et encore un gros merci ! Des bisous !

* * *

><p>Il était épuisé, vidé et cassé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir des cadeaux et surtout pas après la nuit qu'il avait passé. Takao et Kise n'arrêtaient de faire du bruit et de vouloir sortir pour jouer dans la neige, Kuroko lui lançait ce regard beaucoup trop embarrassant, Akashi faisait des réflexions à tout va, Aomine l'avait déjà peloté trois fois et Murasakibara le collait pour avoir des bonbons. Il n'y avait que Midorima qui le laissait tranquille, bien qu'il le regarde assez bizarrement.<p>

- Aller ! Ouvre ton cadeau Kagami !

Le jeune homme fixa son capitaine d'un mauvais œil, attrapant la boite avec ennui avant de déchirer le papier bleu brillant. Le silence s'était fait autour de lui, lui octroyant quelques minutes de répit, mais il déchanta bien vite quand il découvrit le contenu de la boite, enclenchant l'hilarité général.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de cons !

Furieux, Kagami délaissa sa boite pour ensuite poursuivre son rival qui avait -certainement- eu l'idée de ce cadeau stupide. Un caleçon avec des **_flammes_** dessus, acheté dans la boutique où cette fichue caissière l'avait couvert de honte. Il avait osé lui faire un coup pareil !

Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent, Décembre était le pire mois de l'année.


End file.
